Hidden On The Rooftop
by xXSKILLETROCKSXx
Summary: Gilbert is just an average guy in school,until he started to talk to Alistair Kirkland, one of the most mysterious guys in the whole school. (rated: M for yaoi through out the story)
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert was just casually walking down the school hallway with his little brother, Ludwig. They we're just going to Ludwig's locker so Gilbert could get his gym kit. He wasn't so keen on sports; he preferred music or graphic design. Another reason he didn't like gym was because of Alistair Kirkland.

Alistair was really competitive when it came to sports, you always hoped to be on his team, especially if it was football (soccer) or rugby. Gilbert even heard a rumour that he's played for Celtic FC and Rangers FC in Scotland for four years. Gilbert didn't believe it though, yeah he was a strong being, but he couldn't be as strong as Alfred F. Jones, the American in the year below. He could pull a whole car without breaking a sweat. Yeah Gilbert thought he was pretty good at football but when he saw Alistair play for the first time he got put off playing it.

"Hey bruder? Are you listening?" Ludwig asked concerned for his older brother. That snapped Gilbert back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, Ja I'm listening West" he said tiredly. He didn't get much sleep from the night before due to helping his Spanish friend Antonio with his product design essay, though he wasn't that much of a help to his friend. "Just a bit tired that's all"

"I hope you're getting enough sleep. Your exams are really soon." His brother said helplessly.

"Don't worry! The Awesome me will ace those exams."

"Well don't push yourself to hard bruder. Well, I have to go; Feliciano and Kiku said they would help me with some art work. Bye." Ludwig said closing his locker, he turned round and started walking in the other direction waving good bye.

"Ja! Don't worry about your Big Brother. You'll get stressed and get wrinkles and that would be un-awesome!" Gilbert shouted back playfully waving back at his taller little brother. He then turned around and started making his way to the gym hall.

. . .

There were already a couple of people in the changing room when Gilbert got there. There was Francis and Antonio, they seemed to be talking about something really funny because Francis was crouching over, pink in the face and laughing hysterically. Sadiq and Heracles on their casual daily fight near the corner by the lockers for the male students to put their belongings in before playing sports. There were also some other people in the room too, but they just got on with what they were doing. In the furthest corner of the room Alistair dropped his dark, ripped, tartan bag onto the bench looking as blank and angered as he always does whenever Gilbert sees him.

Alistair is normally a lone wolf. He'd sometimes hang out with Francis and Matthew, and maybe his brothers sometimes but that's about it. He doesn't talk to anyone; he just gets on with what he's meant to be doing most of the time. Some people avoid him due to the way he plays sports and his attitude towards things. Some avoid him for being a rebel. Gilbert felt quite sorry for him; he kind of knows what it's like to be avoided. He tries to make people laugh but he ends up just annoying them.

Since the changing area around Alistair was empty, Gilbert thought it was ok for him to get changed next to the Scot.

"Hey, mind if I get changed here?" Gilbert said with his normal cheesy grin.

It took a little while before he got an answer out of the red-headed Scot.

"Aye, sure, go ahead." Alistair said dryly not really paying any attention to the person next to him.

"Danke."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they started to get changed out of their school uniform. The Prussian was thinking quickly about what to say to break the tension between the two. He could hear muttering and whispering behind him, he thought it would be best to just ignore it though. Before he was about to say something Alistair Started the convocation instead.

"so…what made ya come over here 'nd get changed?" he said in a blunt, broad Scottish accent. "Normally I get changed alone."

"I just felt like getting changed over here and talk to you. But I guess you can't handle my awesomeness."

"Yer really full of yerself aren't ye." Alistair said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. I have an awesome reputation to keep up!" the Prussian said proudly.

Alistair sighed, and then started to unbutton his shirt quite quickly.

"So, you like sports?" Gilbert said probably knowing what the answer was going to be.

"You could say that I like sports." He paused for a second." I can't help it when I competitive, it kinda controls me if ya know what I mean" the scot laughed.

Gilbert could here even more whispering behind them, he tried to ignore it again.

"I guess your right with that." Both the Scot and the Prussian laughed. Although their laughter died quickly when the gym teacher staggered in. The teacher was a tall buff man that looked like he was a student himself because he looked that young. He had a low but loud raspy voice whenever he spoke.

"Alright Ladies! Today I have a meeting with the Head Teacher so you will have to join the girls' class today if you like it or not. Their doing gymnastics so I hope you Ladies will have fun. If you don't behave for your cover teacher I'll make you do 20 laps around the rugby pitch, Backwards." Then he left with a trail of moans and groans from everyone.

Alistair gritted his teeth, "God I fuckin' hate the shite out of that guy, I bet you he's just skiving and going off with his lass again."

Gilbert agreed with him on that, at least they have in thing in common that he knows about. Then Gilbert had an idea. "Hey, why don't we just skip todays lesson, Ksesese, it's not like we're gonna miss anything anyway."

"Aye that sounds like a gid plan, you got any places in mind where we won't get caught, the teachers found me last time." Alistair said sounding really interested in the idea.

"Ja, I know a place in the roof, they never look there."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! Ya weren't kiddin' about it being hidden. I had no idea this place was here." Alistair chirped like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Ja, no one knows about this place but me, well, I guess you as well ksesese" Gilbert said jokingly.

Gilbert strolled over the nearby wall and lent against it. He sighed deeply, looking up at the sky with a sad expression which didn't go unnoticed by Alistair.

"Hey you ok pal?" the scot said glancing at him confusedly.

Gilbert turned his head to look in the Scots direction. "Huh? Ja I'm fine, just tired that's all" he said smiling softly.

They stood there in silence for a while, until Alistair started rummaging through his bag for something. Once he finally found it the look of relief filled his face as pulled out the object from his bag. It was a box of cigarettes. "Want one?" Alistair asked holding the box out in Gilbert's direction.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself." The young scot said pulling his arm back. He opened the top of the box and shook a cigarette out. He quickly looked for a lighter in his pockets. The red head finally found one in his trouser pocket. He put the end of the cigarette between his lips, lifted up the lighter to the over end of the cigarette and lit it.

"God I needed this." The scot exclaimed. "I haven't had one for about three days now; I'm amazed that I've survived this long without one."

Gilbert laughed a little, he knew that feeling. He had gone ages without beer (or any alcohol for that matter).

"Yer no sayin' much are ya"

"I guess, it's tiring when I talk a lot sometimes. I find it hard to keep up with things. I guess I do it to keep up my image of a talkative person." Said the Prussian whilst yawning.

"I guess it would be. Hey you're related to that blond German in the year below aren't ya? Here's a good idea why don't we talk about ourselves, I don't know anything about ya." Suggested the scot looking bored out of his mind.

Gilbert froze for a second, did he just hear that Alistair Kirkland wanted to get to know him. He looked down a little and blushed at the thought. For some reason he felt like he could open up to the Scot, he felt like he could trust him with anything.

"Ja, I'm related to him, he's my brother. And ok, that sounds like a good idea, but believe me you'll probably find me really annoying" the albino started. "Well first my brother you mentioned, he's Ludwig, I'm guessing you know him from your brothers. I hate Elizabeth, it's annoying how she's always hanging on Roderick. I hate it." The albino blushed slightly, but it was unnoticeable to the red head, he then continued, "I'm an average student if you could say that. Average grades in most subjects, unless it was art, I really envy my brothers friend, he's a totally awesome artist." He stopped, he wondered if he should say the next part. He hesitated but decided to tell Alistair. "I'm also gay." Gilbert looked away blushing like crazy, because he just told a Kirkland a secret only his brother knows. "You can laugh if you want, I'm used to that kind of stuff." He lied.

"Why would I laugh?" Alistair said taking a puff of his cigarette.

Gilbert stayed silent.

"I think it's brave of ya tae say that tae me" he drew another puff from the cigarette. "I know what people think of me, it kinda hurts, the only people other than my family that talk tae me are Francis and Mathew. Yeah I'm a Kirkland but that doesn't mean I'm like my little brother. Yeah I skip classes, yeah I smoke and drink but that's just who I am." The read head took one last breath of his cigarette before throwing it to the floor and stamping on it in frustration. "I'm bisexual, I guess you're not that surprised. I don't know why, women are hot 'nd all but some that like me are all brain dead. Guys however understand ya when yer doon, they don't nag so much, unless yer my little bern brother Arthur." He sighed. "Yer the only person I've told, for some reason I feel like I can trust ya."

"Ja, you can count on me." Gil smiled. He felt relieved that the scot can trust him with a secret.

"Good"

He went over to Gilbert, got to the wall, lent his back on it then slid down it whilst loosening his tie a little more.

Gilbert could smell the smoke on him, somehow it smelt sweet. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Alistair started talking again. "So, ya fucked anyone in this school? Or somewhere else?"

"That's a bit personal don't you think." The Prussian backfired.

"Come on, I can tell you're not a virgin. I'll tell ya who I've shagged." The scot said with a devilish white grin.

"Alright," The Prussian sighed," I've done it with Antonio and Francis a couple of times. We were drunk and it just, happened… I've also slept with my brother. Sick I know, we were both drunk. That's all I have to say about that. Gott I really regret it, I wish it never happened. Ok, what about you? Who have you slept with?"

"Well I've slept with Francis, drunk. I've almost slept with Katyusha, ya know, the girl with the big tits. Anyway her brother, Ivan, barged in before I did anything. Also done Mathew, as you regret doing it with your brother, I regret doing it with him. Now his brother hates me. A well you win some you lose some." Alistair tilted his head back with a sigh.

The both of them sat in silence for a little bit.

"Francis is kind of like a whore don't you think?" the albino joked.

"Aye, totally." They both laughed together, like brothers.

"I haven't laughed this much in a long time." Alistair said recovering air from laughter.

"Ksesesese, funny thing is though it's true." Gilbert said gasping for breath after a laughing fit.

An hour passes after they arrived on the roof. They didn't say anything after laughing at the joke Gilbert made. They just sat there looking up at the dull grey sky, thinking of life.

Since gym class was right before the lunch break, checking his watch, Gilbert decided he'd head to the canteen before rush hour begins. Before he got up he stretched his legs out for a shock of relief, then moving his head left to right with a couple of cracks. Struggling to stand after sitting for a while he stumbled a bit but managing to catch his balance in time. Alistair just stared at him with a blank expressionless face, but Gilbert didn't notice and lent forward to pick up his backpack.

Gilbert turned to face Alistair with his signature grin and almost shouted "I'm off, catch you later Kirkland." And with that said he started making his way towards the doors on the roof. Turning round again, he saw Alistair getting up slowly, picking up his messenger bag and flinging it over his head. Heading slowly towards Gilbert (who is blocking the only exit). Before he knew it the red head was right in front of him.

"Ya gonna move or are ya just gonna stand there staring at me?"

That question made Gilbert snap his head away, blushing intensely, and started walking through the doors and down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder again to seen the scot a step behind him, a little too close to Gilbert, but he continued walking down.

Hopping off the last step Gilbert spun around on his heels to face Alistair, who wasn't as close as he was earlier, and asked "so, where you heading?"

"The canteen. Why'd you ask?"

"Awesome I'm heading that way too. Gonna get there before it gets packed, I swear you could die in there and no one would ever know. KSESESE!" Gilbert was back to his normal self again, somehow.

The Bell rang as the strolled through the empty hallway. All of a sudden the hall flooded with students coming out of their classrooms.

"So much for getting there early mate." Alistair said leaning in to nearly whispering it into Gilberts' ear.

He blushed faintly from it, but it wasn't noticeable. "I guess you're right." Sighing, he made his way to the canteen with Alistair.


End file.
